1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display device including a radio communication device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A production method to obtain a plurality of liquid crystal cell patterns, in which the plurality of liquid crystal cell patterns are simultaneously formed on one mother board, two mother boards are attached to each other, and the mother boards are divided into individual cells, has been adopted for a display device, such as a liquid crystal display. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-268042. The production method is extremely effective. However, according to the production method, after dividing the mother boards into individual cells, many additional processes, such as connection of a driving flexible printed circuit (hereinafter “FPC”) must be performed before a complete liquid crystal module product is provided. In particular, after dividing the mother boards into individual cells, it is difficult to let each product have product identification information, such as a lot number, a mother board number, and a product number and product record information, such as a manufacturing factory and the date of manufacture. Therefore, for example, production line workers manage products and processes by recording product information. Such complicated product and process management procedures affect distribution processes as well as production processes.